Comfort Without Light
by Lusha1991
Summary: 12 years ago Light Matthews lost everything, she thought the pain will stop there, but she thought wrong.. Now, she's 22 years old and trying to start a new and fresh start... she wanted to find the light she lost 12 years ago, will she find it? or will she get the darkness she secretly needed Klaus/oc Rated M for future chapters
1. Pilot

_12 years ago_

The smell was intense, she knew that she will never forget that smell, and that smell will always remind her of this day, the day she lost everything, the day she ran out on her mother, the day she lost the one person who ever loved her and kept her safe.

_"RUN!" her mother pushed her towards the door, "RUN Light, Run, I will be right behind you." _

Her mother lied, she wasn't there, and she will never be there.

_"Baby everything will be just fine, it's probably the neighbors goofing around," her mother brushed her bangs aside and kissed her forehead. _

She still remember the soft smile her mom gave her, how perfect her mom looked, how her green eyes glowed and showed warmth and love, she knew she was safe when she was with her mother.

She stood staring at the burning house, the house she grew up in, the house that her mother died in, the screams of pain still echoed in her head. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't, it was as if cruel hands kept her face from turning and her eyes from closing.

The firefighters kept trying to put the fire down, one of them even gave her a sympathetic look but didn't do anything, as if he knew there is nothing that he could do to help her. She was lost, and that fact was unchangeable.

She closed her eyes and pretend that her mother is coming, that she is about to run out that door and take her in her arms, and kiss her face and probably embarrass her like those times before when she kissed her in front of everyone in her school. She wanted her mom back, and there was nothing she can do to do so, and that realization broke her.

"Come on, sweetie, let's take you somewhere safe," she knew that was not true, she knew that was a lie but she didn't argue with the medic as she pulled her away from the scene.

That was the last day she ever saw the house. That was the last day she will ever see her mom. That was the last day of her innocence. Everything that's coming next will never be ok.


	2. Chapter 1: Hey there

**AN: I am sooo freakin sorry, lol college life is a bitch, I'm juggling between studying two languages and taking acting classes :D… anyways**  
**DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own TVD characters or anything that belong to the show, I merely own my character Lye and if I added any more characters for future chapters**

**The pictures I have of Lye is chosen based on how I pictured her, I do not own the pics either, I got it from all over, the name of the actress is Beren Saat, and she is Turkish, in case you wanna know. I just own the ones I've made.**

**Thank you for reading, please R&R**

**Lots of love**  
**XOXO**  
**Lusha1991**

_Present day._

Lye knew her days of running were over. She had a plan, and she was going to follow it, and there is no way in hell she was going to chicken out of this. She spent three years running, even though she knew they won't follow, but she wanted to be ready. She spent the last three years training, and trying to… No getting strong, she wanted to be undependable and fearless, and a force to be reckon with.

Lye dreamed about days where she has a place to call home. She wanted to make her mom's dream come true, but it took her a long time, but she won't waist anymore, she will do the things her mom wanted her to do, but first she wanted to meet her mom's best friend. Liz or Ellie as her mom used to call her. They were so close. She remembers when she was a kid when Aunt Liz comes to visit; she had a beautiful baby daughter. Liz used to let her watch baby Caroline, and she remember loving that.

_"Mom can we have a baby like baby Caroline," _she remember asking her mother that one day after Aunt Liz left.

_Her mother laughed, she picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter and smiled at her "if you want one, I'll see what I can do about it," her mother kissed her forehead, and ruffled her hair_. She remember laughing that day and praying before she went to bed that she would have a baby sister, that her mom will do what she could to get her that sister.

Lye rubbed her eyes angrily; there was no point thinking about crying, her mother hated crying. Plus, she was about to see Aunt Liz for the first time in 12 years. That should make her happy. Especially after being trapped for 8 years in a place where she was repeatedly and brutally tortured, and another 3 years on the run. It was finally happening, her having a home, her having people she can trust and feel safe around.

Her old beat up, red 1980 VW beetle made a screeching sound when she stopped the car in front of the Forbes mansion. She's been driving for three days now so when she got out of the car her knees popped and her back was screaming for a comfy bed to lie on.

She wiped her sweaty palms against her worn out jeans. She made a mental note to go shopping for some nicer clothes. She leaned against the car and looked up at the house of her mother's friend. What if Aunt Liz wasn't here? What if she didn't want her around?

She growled at herself, whatever it's going to be she needed to try and then see what will happen. She took a deep breath and then walked up the stairs.

She gave the door a firm knock, and then another one; she waited for few minutes. With each passing minute she grew more nervous, this was harder than she thought.

_Klaus POV_

"Caroline, for the last time, save your pretty little lungs the trouble and stop asking for a chance to bring Tyler back," he smiled up at her even though he was in misery. If someone fought for him the way she fought for Tyler, he wouldn't be as lost and broken as he was now.

"Damn it, Klaus," she stomped her foot on the wooden floor, he loved making her mad, he loved to see the fire in her eyes, he loved how easy for him to make her mad, but he knew that she liked it. He knew that deep down she wanted him, she even dreams about him. "You asked me to be your friend, to see the good in you, why do you screw with every chance am trying to give you" she glared down at him.

He could smell her, her passion, her want for him. He imagined her wanting him to slam her against that far wall behind her and fuck her senseless. Make her beg for more. The mere thought made his cock harden, and it sent a shiver down his spin. Oh the possibilities!

"You know why I do that, Love?" he looked up at her with a half bitter smirk, "because all those chances you give me are because you want to save your lover boy; therefore, you're giving me chances for him." He stood up and looked down at her, glare meeting glare. "You never give me anything just because, never gave me a chance because you want to give me one, you do it all for him, and that is unacceptable."

She was about to reply, a cruel reply to mask her sadness. He knew her too well, he knew what to expect from her now.

A knock saved them both, he knew if she replied he'd do something crazy, but he was thankful that she didn't, he wasn't in the mood to clean blood from his clothes and shoes.

"You better answer that, Love" he smiled and she gave him that adorable angry face of hers before she left to answer the door.

He sat back down, and waited. He heard Caroline opening the door, and came in another girl's voice. It was smooth and melodic. She introduced herself as Light, what an usual name. He listened more as the girl told Caroline who she was. It seems that Caroline knew her; he heard her sharp inhale before she squealed "OMG! Mom thought you were dead, she looked for you, for years" she sounded happy and relieved.

He didn't hear Light's response, but he heard Caroline asking her to come in, before she closed the door. Seconds later he heard their footsteps coming down the hallway.

He didn't expect what he saw, the girl; _Light_, she looked….. _Delicate_.

Hair brown hair long, and wavy, it looked like sex-hair. Her body was slim, but there were curves in all the right places. She was shorter than Caroline. She wore rags... well not really, but jeans and a hoody were never things he liked on a woman, especially on a beautiful woman. What made him glued to his spot were her eyes. They were green, yellow and brown. They were deep and bewitching. Her eyes held so much pain, but she knew how to hide it well, but he was better than that.

Until now she didn't look at him, she was looking at an excited Caroline. And for the first time since he meet the blond, he didn't pay that much attention to her. His attention was focused on the brunette with the beautiful eyes.

"Oh, you're still here," Caroline finally noticed him, which draw Light's attention to him, and he was taken aback by her beauty "Lye, this is Klaus, and he was about to leave." Caroline said, sending him a glare and a Fuck-off look.

"Don't mind Caroline," he said as he walked towards the girls, "she was never good with words" he smiled down at both girls, but his attention was on Light. She had a fine and a small nose, the bridge of her nose was covered with freckles. Her lashes were thick and dark, and her lips were kissable, full and dark pink, just the way he liked it.

"Nicklaus Mikaelson" he said as he stuck his hands out to her.

She held his hand firmly. So the fragile Light was not so delicate after all.

"Light Matthews. It's nice to meet you Nicklaus." she said softly, still not meeting his eyes

"Oh please call me Klaus, everyone does" he smiled. He lifts her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss on her knuckle. She smelled divine. He wanted to taste her so bad, and not just her blood.

"it is nice too meet you Light, you have a beautiful name and a beautiful face to go along with it" he said, noticing the dark red patches on her pale cheeks, that made him smile.

"Well then, I have to go now, and leave you two young ladies to catch up." He said as he walked passed them. He stopped and turned around "Light, I will see you again, have a good night"

As he walked out of the Forbes house, he made a mantel note to see Light again, and soon.

**thank you for reading again, i hope you liked this chapter...**

**next chapter will include more Light's reaction to meeting Klaus, meeting Liz, more about her past, and ofc more Light/Klaus action**

**have a wonderful day/evening/night**

**xoxo**  
**Lusha1991**

**PS: don't forget to leave me comments, I wanna know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2 dreams take time

**AN: leave me comments to know if what I'm doing is good or not..**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything but my characters (Light Matthews and Adele Darkens and Martin)**

**Lots of love**  
**XOXO**  
**Lusha1991**

The talk with Liz was both emotional and eye opening. Lye found out that her mother tried to contact Liz few days before the fire.

"Your mother sent me a letter," Liz said, pulling a drawer and taking out a piece of light minty green paper. The sight of it brought tears to her eyes. She knew that paper anywhere. Her mom used to drive 10 miles north where they lived to buy that kind of paper. it smelled like fresh mint and lilac. Her mom loved those two colors, and she loved the smell of minute.

Lye remembered after her mothered died, she washed her teeth just to smell the mint knowing her mom loved that smell.

"She sent it to me few days before the accident," Liz said, her own eyes filled with tears, "by the time I got it, it was too late."

She looked down at the paper Liz handed her. She didn't know what was in it, whatever her mother wrote to Liz must have been serious. After debating whether to open it or not, her curiosity won the battle.

Lye unfolded the paper gently. A whiff of her mother's smell and mint mixed together filled her nose, and she felt like curling in a tight ball and crying, but she needed to read the letter.

She looked down at her mother's neatly hand writing, the letter read:

_Dear Lizzy_

_Apr 18__th__, 2001_

_It has been a while since I last saw or talked to you. I miss you terribly, and I wish I could just drive to you and tell you about all the things that happened recently.  
Martin decided to show up, I haven't seen him in years.. Not since, you know what. However, that is not why I'm trying to reach you, I have a bad feeling Lizzy, I feel like my time is running out, and I need to be sure that my baby will be safe. _

_I don't want you feel obliged to do anything; I'm only reaching out because I do not have anyone in this world that I trust more than you. If anything happened to me, I'm asking you to find a good home for Light, I want her to have everything in this world, and I want her to be happy._

_I made my lawyer help me make my will, I asked him to add you as Light's guardian if I'm not there, and I also asked him to transfer all my money to you in case anything happened.  
now you're probably reading thinking "did Adele feel and hit her head against the stupid counter." No I haven't, though I was always the nuts between the two of us._

_Stay safe, you are the best thing ever happened to me beside Light, and you were to me more than family or a friend, you were my soul sister._

_Love you  
A._

Lye re-read the letter more than ten times. She didn't understand, how could her mother knew what was going to happen days before the house fire? Did her mother have enemies? And who is Martin? She needed to know, she wanted to understand how her mother could possibly know- or better yet, _predicted_, her own death, she was just a kindergarten teacher. Was it possible that her mother killed herself?

"Don't let your head get the better of you," Liz's voice pulled her out of her mind-blowing theory. "your mother did not take her own life, she loved you too much, and she loved to live every minute watching you grow," Liz sighed and sat back in her chair. "I do not know what happened exactly. What I know is what happened before you were born and the events leading to Adele getting pregnant with you."

Lye didn't talk, she just breathed and listened. There was so much about her mother she didn't know. After all she was only ten years old, and all she knew about her was her favorite colors and favorite movies, and her love for life and nature, that was it.

"let me start few years before you were born. Ever since me and Adele were in high school, your mother was interested in supernatural, studying and researching and doing some projects, and trying to find proves that there is something beyond humanity." She stopped, smiling as if she remembered something, "every Halloween she would come up dressed as a scary being she researched or done a paper about, she was well known for it.

After we graduated high school, she got a scholarship to the best universities. She studied psychology and specialized in children behavior. She was great at it, she loved children, and loved taking care of them. As a second major she took some parapsychology, and she loved every minute of it."

She took in all the information she just learned about her mother, and smiled. Her mom was a wonderful person; she just wished she knew more about her.

"in her second year in University, she meet Martin Marks, he was a sub for her parapsychology class, and she was done for, she loved him so much, he was everything she ever wanted, and she was his dream coming true." Liz posed and pulled out a picture of her mother, and a handsome man, he was a older than her mom, but the way they looked together was perfect.

"he's the guy she talked about in her letter." Lye said remembering reading his name in the letter, "is he my father?" she asked looking up at Liz and then back at the picture.

"Yes,"

"God!" Lye couldn't help but shed few tears, but she needed to be strong, she needed to know. "Why didn't I know about him?"

Before Liz reply, she pulled out another picture. The picture had the same guy, her mom and a baby. _Her!_

"Your mother and him split when you were two" Liz explained, standing up. She rounded the table and then took a seat next to Lye. "You see, your mom got a bit obsessed with the supernatural thing. She meet this guy, his name I don't recall, but he convinced her that he knew couple of supernatural creatures, such as; vampires, witches and werewolves. When your mother left you with your father and went with that guy to find out more about his claim, your father didn't like it, and he told her she either come back or he will take you and leave"

"Of course, your mother came back, she wasn't happy though. Your father basically blackmailed her. And she never liked to be pushed around. After that, their relationship turned bad, until your mother and father couldn't take it anymore, and your father walked out on the two of you." Liz sighed. She grabbed Lye's hand and gave her a reassuring and a gentle squeeze. "Both your parents loved you."

"Then why did my father didn't come and get me after mom died?" she asked looking up at Liz brokenly. Her eyes welled up with unshed tears and her bottom lips trembling. At that moment, Liz saw her as a baby girl who had all her dreams broken by the life she lived. Liz couldn't help it; she pulled Lye for a tight hug. Being a mother herself she couldn't stand her baby girl crying, and Lye was just as Caroline.

Liz let Lye cry on her shoulder, god only knew what that girl been through. Liz tried to ask her where she was for the past 12 years, but Lye merely said that she was glad that she found her and avoided the subject.

But Liz knew, this young woman been through a lot, and she'll be damned if she didn't take care of her, after all she made a promise to her best friend that she was going to take care of her goddaughter.

Few minutes passed when Lye pulled away wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "you need to rest, baby girl. We'll talk to in the morning" Lye wanted to protest but a yawn escaped and she laughed softly

"ok I give up" she stood up and hugged Liz again. "I will see you tomorrow" she said as she pulled away "but before I go, can you tell me where is my father?"

"your dad passed away" said Liz sadly, she didn't want to make the girl's life harder, but hiding it will only make her hurt more "he got hit by a car, but he did tried to find you" she said, remembering how he looked everywhere "but whoever took you, didn't want anyone to find you" Liz didn't miss the look of sadness and fear that passed across Lye's face

"Thank you, for telling me" she smiled sadly. Her dad looked for her, Aunt Liz tried to find her, at least now she knows that she wasn't forgotten all of those years.

"ok I better leave and find a hotel, it's pretty late" she looked down at her wrist watch and grimaced, it read 1:00 am

"you're not going anywhere, you're staying here with us, we have empty rooms, and my daughter loves you, she already made plans for the two of you go shopping tomorrow" Liz laughed

"are you sure?" Lye didn't want to bother anyone, but it would be nice to stay in a home where her mother visited a long time ago.

"more than sure. This is your house now, whether you like it or not" Liz's tone lacked the firmness, but it was warm and motherly, and Lye loved it.

"well then, I better go to sleep, thank you so much Aunt Liz, I've waited and wished for a long time to be here, and I hope I get to stay."

"of course you will, this is your home, your mom grew up here, and so will you. There is no more running" once Liz said that she couldn't help but notice the shocked then relived expression on Lye's face. "Go sleep now, tomorrow you have a long day sweetheart" she gave her a kiss on the forehead and sent her to bed.

Lye's only thought before she passed out from exhaustion was; dreams do come true, they take time, but they do come true.

**Thank you for reading…**

**Make sure your R&R and if you like my story then add it to your favorites so you get a notification whenever I upload a new chapter.**

**I love you all**  
**xoxo**  
**Lusha1991**


	4. Chapter 3: New Starts

_AN: Of course i do not own anything other than the characters that i've made_

make sure to follow me/comment if you like the story

I am sorry that it took me a while to upload a new chapter, but I had my finals, still do, but I didn't want you guys to wait

_the outfits that Lye bought in this chapter will be on my profile, hope you like them  
__

_Emptiness… all around her… inside of her. _

_She knew that this was not real, but she couldn't get out of it... She was stuck, she can't be stuck, she needed to leave... She needed to get out, she wanted to scream and let someone know that she was here, she needed to be saved… BUT HOW!_

_She looked around, white walls, white floors, white sealing, no doors, no windows…. She was trapped inside of nothingness._

_She sat down in the middle of this "room". Knees up against her chest, head bowed down on, her arms around her legs. How did she end up here? She thought that she was done with… with what? What was she done with? The pain? She'd be a big fool if she thought that the pain was over. The pain was in her; wherever she went there is pain, where ever she looked there is pain. She never realized that fact, but it was true._

_Just when she was drowning in her sorrows a sound came from the far corner. She looked up._

_She tried to ask who was it, she wanted to know who was there, but she couldn't make a sound. She stood up to see who it was. She kept trying to talk.. HELLOO! She screamed in her head, but nothing came out. _

_Just when she was close enough to that white corner, fire engulfed the whole room; all around her there was red clashing with yellow and orange heat. She tried to scream, to get someone to help her. She didn't survive Travis to die HERE! _

_Save me please!_

"Lye! Wake up," she wake up with a jump. She looked around, trying to remember where she was. Then she focused on Caroline and everything came to her at once. She was safe, at her mother's best friend's house. She was safe.

"are you ok?" she looked back up at Caroline. She didn't have the will to answer, so she smiled and nodded. "are you sure? You looked like you were having a nightmare sweetie" Caroline sat down on the side of the bed, and laid her hand on her knees, and gave it reassuring squeeze. "I'm here for you, ok? We are sisters now, and you can tell me anything that is bothering you, ok?"

Lye didn't know what to say, it's been a long time since she had someone to listen and comfort her.

"I will, thank you for everything" she finally said after a long silence.

Caroline gave her a sweet smile, "good, now that you're ok, go shower, and wear these, we have _a lot _ to do" she said and stood up again, she walked to the door, and then looked back "what are you waiting for? Go get ready woman!" she giggled and then went out closing the door behind her.

Lye shook her head and got up, having a sister is going to be a pain in the ass, but a pain she is willing to have. It was her dream ever since she was a kid, when she first saw Caro, she knew that that blonde baby is going to be her baby sister, and now she is.

she took a quick shower, Caro, god bless her, put some new body wash and shampoo and conditioner for her in the bathroom. It smells heavenly. It smelled like fresh water and cotton flowers.

When she finished, she put on the clothes Caro laid for her on the bed. She put on the high-wasted light denim shorts. Followed by a lacy cream-color, cropped top and a long lavender cardigan. It was simple and she loved it, she put on her convers on. She braided her long hair to the side and then went down to meet a waiting Caroline.

"It's about time missy, I thought you'd never come down" she walked up to her and smiled, "they clothes fit you perfectly, you and Bonnie have the same built, that's why I called for reinforcement" she smiled her dazzling smile and then looked towards the living room's door. There stood a beautiful African American girl. She was wearing black leggings, and a long white shirt, with high heels.

"Hi, I'm bonnie" she smiled and gave a little wave.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie, I'm Lye. Thank you for the clothes" she said shyly.

"Oh don't sweat it, when Caro tells me that her long lost sister came, I have to come, and it's the least I could do"

She was warmed by that, Caro said that she was her sister.

"You didn't put make up on? How could you not?" Caroline frowned, "if I leave without foundation and some mascara I'd be screwed, and not in a good way" she said wiggling her eyebrows at the last part. "But you, damn you and your perfect complexions and thick lashes, I hate you" she said with a pout.

Lye couldn't help but laugh at the last part, and the face Caro made. "If it makes you feel better, I don't know how to put make up on, and that's why I don't bother" she said with a shrug.

Both Caro and Bonnie looked at each other, and then looked back at her as if she's a sheep and they're the hungry wolves. "ummm… ok I'm scared now" she mumbled.

"Don't be, we'll teach you how to put on make-up, and we're going to buy you new clothes, and a new evening gown, we need that for tonight's party" Caroline explained about their plans for today as they walked out the door.

"what party?" Lye looked confused

"Mystic Falls Spring founding family party, we have one of those every once in a while, and since your mom was part of the founding families, you are a part of this town as well." Caroline explained as they got into her SUV, she got in the front and Bonnie got in the back.

"We're going to go to the city mall, not the one we have here, we need all the stores we can find, and there's plenty there" Caroline drove like a crazy old lady, she didn't mind the traffic lights, and she flipped anyone who stood in her way, she wasn't an angel after all.

Bonnie put her hand on Lye's shoulder and smiled, "you'll get used to it"

They made it to the city mall in 30 minutes, it was huge. She looked around the, there's hundreds of stores in this mall, and for the first time she felt like squealing.

Caroline didn't want her to stand and stare, she start moving which forced her and Bonnie to run after her, they zigzagged through the stores, buying things that she didn't thought she needed, make-up, shoes and clothes and more, she got dizzy of all the colors and different shapes and the fashion, and she didn't know what suit her "body type" which she found out that she is petite and athletic, even though she never played any sport in her life.

After four hours of shopping, she couldn't stand on her feet anymore, and judging by the look on Boonie's face, she felt the same way.

"Caro can we sit down and eat, we need food and a break" Bonnie suggested. Caro looked about to object, but the look on Lye and Bonnie's faces told her that they really needed it.

"sure, let's go to the food court, I'm hungry too" she said, and led us to the food court.

Lye and Bonnie got salads and fries, and Caro got a veggie burger and fries.

They ate and talked and discussed what they're going to wear to the party. Caroline decided to wear her new silver dress, it was short and fitted, and it looked perfect on her. Bonnie decided that she's going to wear a black dress that she bought a while back and never wore it, she said its long and sparkly which made Caroline happy. Lye decided that she's going to wear the new dark blue dress that they got, with high heeled sandals. They all decided to get ready together, that Bonnie would sleep over at Caroline's house so they get ready next morning together.

"I wish Elena was here" Bonnie said, looking sad, she wished her best friend would be here, she didn't like how things didn't go right for her friend.

"I know I hope Damon would bring her back, and we just hang out like old times" Caroline said, toying with a bitten fries.

"Who's Elena?" Lye asked

"she's our best friend, she lost all her family in a short period of time, and she just flipped, her boyfriend took her for a break, we hope she'll be back soon and she'll be ok" Caroline explained looking as sad as Bonnie did.

"I'm sorry, I hope she'll be ok soon, I can see the two of you miss her" Lye said, feeling bad for the two friends. She didn't know how it feels to lose a friend, she never had anyone before, but she knew how it feels to see the one you love in pain and you can't do anything about it.

"I hope so too" Bonnie said, and Caroline nodded.

They finished their food, and they got up and bought the few things they needed for tomorrow. Before they left the mall, Caroline went into a cell phone shop and talked to the sales guy. He nodded and start doing what she asked for. Lye looked at Bonnie, but bonnie only shrugged not knowing what Caro is doing.

15 minutes later, Caro emerged out of the shop with a bag with the shops logo on it and a wide smile on her face. She handed Lye a large phone, Lye took it and looked up at Caro with wide eyes.

"that's my gift to you, for finally coming, and that way I can bug you even when I'm not around," she grinned, and Lye couldn't help but give her a big hug.

"you didn't have to do it, you already bought me all these clothes" she said sniffing and wiping the single tear that fell down her cheek.

"honey everything we bought today is from your own money, your mom left you a lot of money with my mom. Mom invested the money and it grew, so the clothes we bought today it's from your money, but the phone is a gift, so be happy and smile, and lets go back and unpack all the clothes we bought" she grinned linked her arms with both Lye and Bonnie as they walked out of the mall.

Once they got in the car, Bonnie asked Lye to hand her the new phone, she put in her number and saved it "in case you need anything or you need saving from the little monster you live with"

"Hey, now no insulting the awesome girl in the car" Caroline wiggled her eyebrows and Bonnie just shook her head.

Once they were back home, Caroline helped Lye unpack her new stuff, while Bonnie went back home to pack an overnight bag and come to stay with them.

After an hour and a half of unpacking, the closet was filled with clothes and shoes. Her vanity was filled with new makeup, perfumes, lotions and brushes. Caroline even got her new hair straightener and a blow dryer.

Lye put the dress she's going to wear behind the door and stared at it, it's so pretty she can't even believe her eyes. Bonnie suggested that Lye should put her hair up in a Dutch braid, Caroline agreed, saying that her bone structure is perfect for that.

Lye didn't mind anything, what did she know about fashion? She liked the way they treated her and wanted her to look the best.

Caroline left to make sure that the party was organized the way she wanted it, since she was the one who was putting it together.

Lye laid down for a bit and then she went down to get something to drink. She got a bottle of water and went to the living room to look at the pictures on the wall. She found two of her mom and Liz. Her mother looked so beautiful; she wished she looked like her.

"Is that your mother?" a voice came from behind her, startling her; she dropped the bottle and turned around to see Klaus standing few feet away from her.

"How did you get in?" she asked backing away from him, but she forgot about the fallen and tripped and fell backwards, she expected to feel the pain, but she didn't, she felt strong arms around her waist.

She opened her eyes, to see blue eyes staring down at her. Klaus smiled and pulled her closer to him, she gasped and that made him smile even more. She pushed at his chest, and after a minute he let go.

"How did you do that?" she asked glaring at him, "you were far away"

"I was already walking towards you, Love" he gave her a lopsided smirk

"nice try, I wasn't born yesterday, you did something and I will find out" she glared at him, and it seem that it only made his amusement level go higher. "How did you get in? Don't tell me you have a key, coz I know for a fact that Caroline doesn't trust you that much"

"hmm you talk about me with Caroline?" he smiled and sat down on, "now tell me, Love, do you talk about my fine bone structure, or my more than fine behind?" that made her blush, she didn't know why, but it just done that, and she hated that he had that effect on her.

"none of that, she actually said to never trust you, and to stay away from you" she remembered Caroline's words when she asked about him.

"I see. Well then I should get going, I will see you tomorrow at the gathering. Make sure to look for the dashing young British" he laughed at the wide eyed look she had on her face. "I'll look forward to see you, Light" and with that he walked out, seconds later she heard the door close behind him.

She knew she's screwed, she didn't know what, but there is something about Klaus that made her weak in the knees and have sweaty palms.


	5. Chapter 4: Beautiful and Lost

AN: I AM SOOOO SORRRYYYYYYY! I have no idea that how much time passed before I uploaded the last time. All I can say is that I have no computer which makes it hard to upload new chapters. I had a lot of family things going on, I had a medical scare….. Bottom line is I was a busy gal :D!

I hope you enjoy this Chapter, and please follow my story and review and send me messages if you want some things to be added. I love you all

PS: check my account for the link to Lye's dress

Peace!  
_

Lye didn't know that getting ready for a party, or "gathering" as Klaus put it, was this hard. Hair and make-up and dressing up and talking and more make-up, she didn't know how many pounds her face could hold, but every time Caroline laid eye on her she pot more powder, or more blusher, or more lipstick.

At some point she just wanted to sit and relax. At some point she sneaked away from the girls and sat in the bathroom for a little while.

She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. It was weird looking at the new her, she looked stunning. Long shiny brown hair, green eyes, framed with gunmetal and navy blue shadows and a winged eye liner. Perfect and smooth skin, light pink lipstick that made her lips looks bigger. Her dress was simple but elegant and complemented her body, it had a sweetheart bodice and sort of wide straps, and it went down in an A-line cut, it was flowy and soft and she loved it. She didn't wear a lot of jewelry; she chose a thin bracelet that Caroline told her to wear, and small earrings.

Bottom line she looked like a movie star, and she loved it. She couldn't wait to see the look on Klaus's face when he sees her.

"Light Jane Matthews, what the heck are you doing in there? You've been there forever. Girl if you have constipation and you sweat your ass out I will kill you, I spent hours on your hair and make-up, and we have 30 minutes before we have to go, so you better come out and you better look like you looked before you got in the toilet"

Laughing, Lye opened the door, "relax, I just needed a minute" she smiled brightly at the red faced Caroline. "now now, you're ruining your make up" her smile widen when Caroline growled. Stomping her way towards her room, Caroline looked funny, but Lye didn't dare to laugh, or even make sound, at this rate, she feared Caroline would have a heart attack.

True to her word, Caroline got them to the party on time, but she made the way to it a living hell. By the time she parked the car, Bonnie and Lye ran out of the car and in the building without waiting for stressed Caroline, which probably wasn't a good idea.

Once they were in, Caroline calmed down, and it was time to enjoy their time.

Caroline left to see if anything was going as planned, since she was part of the preparation team, and probably the leader from what she heard about Caroline party planning history. Bonnie left to talk to one of their friends, Stefen, she called him. Great, now she was left alone in a place where she barely knew anyone.

"ahh, and here I thought a sinner like me would never see an angel in his life time" she heard from behind her, she couldn't control the shiver that went down her spin. British accent, killer voice, yup Klaus found her, and she was dreading that moment.. Was she?

"and here I thought that flattery and sweet talking is beneath you, but everyone is wrong from time to time" she shot back, she didn't mean it to come out as rude as it did, but she just couldn't help mask her attractive ness to the wolf without lashing out at him.

"Feisty. I like it" he said, he then took a step towards her and she took a step back, "now, I thought we're friends, I was merely trying to ask you to make me the luckiest man in this room and dance with me" he said with his loop sided smile.

She have a better chance dancing with the devil and getting out alive than to dance with him. "I'm sure you can have any girl in this place, and on that account, you should go and find someone else" she took a step back "and leave me be" she saw the fury that flashed in his eyes, this was a man that didn't deal well with rejection, good! Serves him well.

After that she didn't see him, she walked around, she saw Liz, and she introduced her to couple of people, and she smiled and mangled and tried her best to make Caroline and Liz proud, but she was out of her mind if she thought that she can fit in here.

The minute she found the back door, she stepped out and breathed a sigh of relief. She loved the fresh night air, and it made her calm down and regroup her strength.

"you shouldn't be out here, Love" the voice startled her, she turned around so fast to see where was he, but her dress got caught under her heel and she slipped if it wasn't for the hands that broke her fall, she'd have a killer headache.

"you have to stop falling like that, Love" she opened her eyes, only to find him right in her face, she could feel his warm breath on her lips, and she licked her suddenly dry lips. He smelled devin, and it angered her, she shouldn't be charmed. She didn't know why, he didn't give her a reason to fear him like that, but he just had something that set her off the wrong way, and the right way too, if that was passable.

"and you need to stop coming out of nowhere, and startling me like that" she said as she stood back up and he took a step back.

"someone in your situation should start to learn how to say thank you every once in a while" he said taking a step back towards her

"And someone like you should stop stalking girls at night, if I wasn't open minded I'd say you're a serial killer" she said taking a step towards him, making her nose to nose with him if he wasn't taller than her.

"oh you should fear me like one, sweetheart" he growled and she gasped, she was about to turn around and run the hell out of here, but he grabbed her from her arms and pulled her back to him, and his lips were on hers, he gave her no time to think, to react, to push him, to do anything just surrender to his powerful approach, to the amount of passion that brought her to her knees if it wasn't for his hands holding her.

When he pulled away, after what seemed like forever, she was shaking, badly. She wrapped her arms around her and felt the burning sensation of tears, she wanted to move, but couldn't, it was as if she froze in her place. This was her first kiss.

"Light." He said but she shook her head, she didn't want to hear it, she didn't know what she wants or what she didn't want, but she just knew that whatever he was going to say she'll break down.

"Let me just give you my jacket, and find you a place to sit" he said, his voice was low, and she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Somehow that made her at ease, thinking of someone like Klaus uncertain.

He took off his jacket, he walked towards her and then dropped the jacket over her slim shoulders, his hands lingered there for a minute before he moved it to rest on her back, "let's find a quiet place to sit and talk" he said as he led her away from the back of the house.

The walk wasn't long, and although it was quiet but it was comfortable, he kept his hand on her back. She looked at him once, and he had a frown on his face, he will ask about what happened, and she will have to explain.

The lake was beautiful at night, it shimmered and reflect the full moon. It was magical.

"lovely evening" Klaus said, breaking the silence. "but it's not as lovely as you" he said and sat next to her on the bench.

"thank you" she murmured

"will you tell me what happened back there?" he asked, he sat straight, looking at the lake, he didn't want to look at her and scare her, but he wanted to. He didn't know what was about Light that draws him, but he knew he shouldn't be close to her, he just couldn't help it.

She didn't know what to say, she didn't know him that well, and she definitely not going to have a heart to heart with someone everyone she cared about warned her not to come near him. "Nothing happened" she said finally, she didn't dare looking at him.

Silence stretched for a long few minutes, but then he stood up, and she thought he was going to leave, but he surprised her buy offering her his hand. "one day you will trust me, and tell me the close up story behind Light Matthews" he said as he yanked her up and draw her close to him, she looked up at him, her bright green eyes wide with both shock and amusement, "but tonight, I'm going to dance with you, and show you that I'm not as bad as people say I am" he smiled, and for some odd reason she smiled back.

They danced on the lake side, listening to the faint music coming from the house. He didn't speak, and neither. The lyrics of the song were so beautiful. She closed her eyes and let the smooth voice of Ron Pope carry her to another place.

_This is simple, this is new,_

_That's why I'm not scared of you,_

_But you're afraid in ways that I can't comprehend._

_I do not pretend to live beneath your soft blonde hair, inside your head,_

_Wrapped up in darkness,_

_Slow dancing with despair._

Klaus looked down at Lye, she laid her head on his chest as the moved to the smooth melody of the song. The lyrics described her perfectly, _beautiful and lost, _his darling Lye, she is his, and he will stop at nothing to get her to become his and he… for the first time, will become hers.

Time passed so fast. Klaus found himself enjoying every minute with his Light. She was witty, smart, funny, and she wasn't afraid to tell him exactly what she thought of him, and he found that bit refreshing.

"OMG! It's two in the morning" she stood up, looing worried, she pulled her phone out of her clutch to find 9 missed calls from Caroline, "God! She's going to kill me" she said as she pulled his jacket off her shoulder and gave it to him "I have to go" she said, and before she could take a step away from him, he stopped her.

"I'll walk you back home, it's not safe for you to wonder alone at this time" he said, she nodded.

He put his jacket back around her slender shoulders. He didn't realize it before, but she was a small creature. A divine and unbelievably beautiful creature.

The walk back to the Forbs wasn't long unfortunately, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"I believe I will see you tomorrow" he said as he walked her to the door.

"I don't think so" she said, "Caroline and Liz think I shouldn't come near you. I don't usually do what others tell me to do, but I really don't want to upset them, this is my home now, and I don't want to do anything that might get them mad at me"

He gave a short nod, "I understand" and he did, but that doesn't mean he'll stop seeing her.

She unlocked the door, and turned his way, and gave him a smile that done strange things to his brain, and his other brain.

"goodnight, Klaus"

"goodnight love, I'll see you tomorrow" he said and smiled at the look she gave him, but he walked away before she said a word.

That night Klaus promised himself to win Light, no matter what it takes.


End file.
